


Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: pssttt could you do a miles x reader fic where miles gets drunk and tells reader they like them thanks lovley</p><p>A night of bevs leads to a confession from Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

It was the weekend, which meant a night of bevs with some of your co-workers. You had one or two drinks, knowing that you had to stay sober, because you were one of the designated drivers for tonight. You had a good laugh, even though you were sober, so you weren’t complaining at all, and plus, you were driving Miles home at the end of the night. You didn’t want to put a label on what you felt for him, knowing it would only bug you even more because you were just good friends. You just didn’t like dealing with feelings; it was as simple as that.

“Miles, come on, time to go, you’ve had more than enough to drink.” You laughed as he hiccupped and slurred his speech. 

“But (Y/N)…” he whined, dragging out the end of your name as you slung his arm over your shoulder, guiding him outside as you yelled your goodbyes to everyone. 

He kept giggling and rambling incoherently, so you didn’t take much notice of it as you helped him into your car. You ensured that his seat belt was fastened and proceeded to drive on to his house, tolerating his slurring the whole way there, hoping he would sober up at least the tiniest bit by the time you arrived.

“Come on, man, we’re here.” You got out of the car, walking over to help Miles out too, before escorting him to the front door. Of course, you had to be the one to unlock the door for him, otherwise he’d be locked out until sunrise. You chuckled inwardly at the thought of that as you helped him inside, shutting the door firmly behind you. You had been to his place once or twice before, but never actually inside, and you had to admit, it was pretty well kept.

“A-are you staying? Don’t leave, (Y/N).” Miles pleaded, still stumbling around. You rushed to his side to give him some support, something to lean on. If he fell down, you wouldn’t be able to pick him back up, it’d be like lifting deadweight.

“No, Miles, I have to go.” You looked at him, noticing his cheeks were flushed.

“You’re so pretty, (Y/N).” He tittered as your brows knit together. He was way out of it, so far out of it that he’d forget all of this by tomorrow. You felt yourself blushing, and you tried to hide it, despite the fact that Miles probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway.

“You’re drunk, Miles, you won’t remember this later.” You sighed.

“I mean it, I’ve just never had the guts to say it.” He giggled again, pulling you closer to his side. You could smell the alcohol all over his clothes, and it was still lingering in his breath.

“Miles, I-“

“SSH!” He shushed you, placing a finger to your lips, “Let me say it! I. Like. You. There, I said it!” He punctuated each word with a nod of his head, finally removing his finger from your lips after he had finished his statement, as if he were granting you permission to speak.

“Well, I like you too.” You smiled, not only at his confession, but also the fact that you had finally labelled your own feelings for him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, and he embraced you in return.

It’s like they always say; drunken words are sober thoughts.


End file.
